1. Field
The present invention relates generally to heat dissipation assemblies, and more particularly to a heat dissipation assembly used for electronic devices.
2. Prior Art
With advancement of computer technology, electronic devices operate rapidly. It is well known that the more rapidly the electronic devices operate, the more heat they generate. If the heat is not dissipated duly, the stability of the operation of the electronic devices will be impacted severely. Generally, in order to ensure the electronic device to run normally, a heat dissipation assembly comprising a heat sink is used to dissipate the heat generated by the electronic device. And in order to keep the heat sink intimately contacting the electronic device, a locking device is usually desired for the heat dissipation assembly to secure the heat sink to the electronic device.
Nowadays, numerous heat dissipation assemblies-are used to dissipate heat generated by the electronic devices. Typically, a heat dissipation assembly comprising a strip-shaped clip is used widely. The clip is made by stamping a metal sheet and two ends thereof form two locking portions respectively. The heat dissipation assembly further comprises a retention module around the electronic device. The retention module comprises retaining members for engaging with the locking portions of the clip. In use, the clip spans in a groove defined in a heat sink resting on the electronic device. The locking portions of the clip are engaged with the retaining members of the retention module. Here, the clip is deformed and presses the heat sink to contact with the electronic device. However, during the attachment of the heat sink to the electronic device, it is considerably laborious to overcome the rigidity of the clip to engage the locking portion with the retaining member of the retention module. It is inconvenient during the assembling operation.